You Cannot!
by Narwe Silverflame
Summary: The gate is closed, the seal compleated. Their souls are locked. This is what happens to the Gold Saints in the Heaven Chapter Overture.


**Disclaimer:** I... do... not... own... SS.  
**Note: **Shaka's POV.

**

* * *

**

**You Cannot!  
**by Narwe Silverflame

Never would I have imagined that ever in my life I'd be happy to see shadows. No, even worse. I've never imagined that I'd be happy to see shadows _ever_. Shadows mean that darkness is present, that you must be wary of your surroundings, ready to attack or defend, stand and fight or retreat and warn the others. A potential threat, a hidden malice. But for shadows to exist there must also be light.

_- - -  
You cannot judge us for guarding… -Aries_  
_- - -_

Without it there is darkness, only darkness and nothing more than darkness that by now I know so well. And when in this nothingness a shadow appeared I could have cried out from the sheer joy of it. Who would have thought that the Gods, the righteous rulers of Olympus, could create such impenetrable darkness. Except maybe to show humans the true meaning of 'pitch black' and yet, this was not the case. It was called to existence to be a prison-

_- - -  
…for helping… -Tauros_  
_- - -_

"You no longer have a body. Now you, Gold Saint, are nothing more than ghosts."

_- - -  
…for choosing our sides… -Gemini  
- - -_

-a prison for our souls. For our essence to be stripped of mortal flesh and locked away. And this voice – I wonder why it is speaking with such disdain. Don't even you, the Gods, use reincarnations to walk the Earth? You need a body, a temporal host. So when you leave it, are you not some kind of ghosts yourselves? We too need a body during the span of our lives before we pass on so the basics are pretty much the same. What is there to scorn at?

_- - -_  
_…for dying so others could live… -Cancer  
- - -_

"But we, the Gods, haven't forgiven you sins."

_- - -  
…for staying true to our vows… -Leo  
- - -_

By our measures there is nothing to forgive and we never expected you to forget that we once turned against one of your own. Our sins – strange what is considered to be sinful here. The very foundations of our beliefs are – according to you – sinful. What can I say? Interesting. No matter how hard I try, I don't think I'll ever be able to understand your way of thinking.

_- - -  
…for having power enough to protect… -Virgo  
- - -_

"Even though you, the Gold Saints, are the most powerful of Athena's Saints in the end you are merely humans."

_- - -  
…for keeping the balance… -Libra  
- - -_

Ones who don't know the first thing about what defines a human cannot judge about this. With our understanding of the world around us, with our training, our cosmos, our constellations we surpassed those limits and became something more and something less than humans. We are mortals, true, sons of the human race, true, but not humans. Not anymore. Their souls find peace after death, ours have been imprisoned.

_- - -  
…for fighting for her… -Scorpio  
- - -_

"We shall seal your souls away. You shall serve as an example for humans who dare commit sacrilege against us."

_- - -  
…for defying death to preserve… -Sagittarius  
- - -_

So even the Gods fear eternity. If this wasn't the case then you wouldn't see it as punishment enough for us and wouldn't make us become an 'eternal example'. But for such measures to be taken you must be afraid. Afraid of mortals. Together we were able to defeat one God. The God of Death. You feel endangered. Maybe after trying to spread your tyranny to Earth you would be the next to fall. And fear is a powerful tool, one that you are now trying to use against humanity.

_- - -  
…for standing by her side… -Capricorn  
- - -_

"Your souls shall be forever condemned to be trapped on Earth, without ever knowing peace."

_- - -  
…for using our powers to serve good… -Aquarius  
- - -_

Your not-understanding of humanity is showing yet again for you have no idea what you're about to create. A warning, yes, but also a memorial. Men and women will look at our prison and they will remember. Whispered tales of the cursed Saints that stood up against the Gods, loud words of warning filled with fear but deep in their hearts – pride, a desire for the legend to be repeated, a longing. And one day humans will step forward once again. Yet those won't really be humans. Not anymore. Those will be the ones who shall inherit our will.

_- - -  
…for being loyal! -Pisces  
- - -_

"Humans, you shall know that the Gods are to be feared."

The gate is closed, the seal completed.

_- - -  
You cannot! -Kyoukou  
- - -_

Surrounded by water stands a tall statue carved out of dark brown stone showing fourteen young men. Their bodies seem to be reaching out of the stone, struggling to be released of its immobilizing hold but doomed to never succeed. A statue representing an eternal fight with an echo resounding from its depths: "You cannot!"

* * *

This is in fact a part of the Heaven Chapter - Overture, a SS OAV to which I added the Saint's thoughts. I made up only that and the italic lines. The Gods' lines are 'real' and so is the description of the statue. I cried when I watched this scene, it really moved me so I decided to write this.  
R&R 


End file.
